Little Moon
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: a side running story with Beneath the Mask, explaining what is happening on Cybertron, Luna is mine. everything else belongs to Hasbro. Set in the Games verse.
1. Chapter 1 The Moon is in Shadow

**The Moon is in Shadow**

**Disclaimer; I own only Luna, nothing else. Story based around War of Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, nothing else is mine.**

**Warning; this is a story that has some adult themes, so not everyone will like it so I am rating it at Mature.**

* * *

Shockwave was not a mech made to be a sire.

He had known there was a chance of a sparkling during his intimate projects, but he had never been willing to give his time to rise a sparkling, that was a femme's job.

But to his annoyance, the Insecticons had brought in a surviving Sparkling because it's coding matched his and had done what their natural programming had told them.

Return the lava to the nest.

So here he stood in his lab, one hand holding the small bundle as it cooed, clicked and chirped up at him to try and get his attention while his other hand typed rapidly at his computer.

Ignoring the bundle was easily done and he had better things to do then play a foolish game with this brat, the sparkling yawned and curled up against his chest and starting to drift off.

Shockwave growled. "Finally," He said moving away from the console and opened a small container, the sparkling shifted and woke up at the sound of his voice, looking up at him with purple optics, filled with wonder, adoration and innocents.

Tiny.

Weak.

Of no use to him in any way, shape or form.

Shockwave lifted the tiny bundle in to one arm and set it down in a small box like container and sealed the top, ignoring the terrified whines and chips the small thing made at him, trying to wiggle and free itself. When all else failed the sparkling resorted to crying, coolent tears dripping down its face as it clawed and smacked the walls around it.

Desperately, the tiny sparkling tried to open a parent/child link to him only to scream in agony as Shockwave brutally shunned the connection, sending a wave of anger, coldness and the tiny sparkling grew very still, hardly breathing and barley moving.

With no parent link, this Sparkling would likely die, its spark had a higher rate of fading and the innocent spark would be sent to the All Spark.

He would dispose of this annoyance later; right now he needed to finish his work.

He didn't notice the two pairs of optics watching him from the vents with anger and outrage.

Soundwave was outraged at the report and images sent to him by Buzzsaw and Ravage. A sparkling, barely even two cycles old, rejected by her sire...

Even Megatron wouldn't be so cruel to a young sparkling, nor would he permit such horrid actions.

But Soundwave's hands were tied; he wasn't able to aid this little innocent Sparkling while serving Megatron and with so few capable servos in the ranks, the sparkling would not be raised very well... So he did the one thing he hoped would help.

"Ravage, Buzzsaw, retrive the Sparkling and bring her to Iacon's, lower gates... She will be found, by a member of Prime's patrols there." He sent and got a soft growl and chirp as an answering affirmative.

He could only hope that the sparkling would be safe and create a new parental bond with one of the Autobots before she died.

* * *

She didn't like it here... It was cold, lonely and scary... wet stuff was falling all around her and no one was answering her desperate calls for help from someone... anyone...

She wanted her carrier... she wanted someone to make the cold go away... she wanted to be safe and loved... Why wasn't her sire there?

Why was she so cold...?

She was moving...

She tried to look around and to her shock and horror, the place she was in moved violently and she was thrown out of it into cold unfeeling wetness and dragged away under and around at speed making her feel colder weaker and she felt heavy, desperately she heard herself clicking and bleeping in panic for someone, anyone to hear her and save her from this terrible place.

Suddenly something caught her small body in a firm hold and lifted her out of the terrible wetness and held her close and secure to something warm and dry.

"Whao there little 'ne, this ain't no place for a sparkling to be playin'." A voice said as warmth embraced her and a swell of love washed over her, desperately she reached back to that warmth, clinging to it with all her tiny spark as more seemed to flood around her and make all that was terrible go away and replace it with love, tiny claws reached out and clung to the chest she was hugged against as she clicked and bleeped coolent racing down her face, afraid that the warmth would be stolen away.

"Oh there, there now... It's ok now sweetspark, Jazz has got ya."

She clicked and bleeped and whirled at this mech sobbing as she clung to him, he was nice and he was warm and he was kind... he'd saved her.

"Shhhh, shhhh... it's ok, it's ok... Jazz is here now... I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you little 'ne." The Mech soothed, heaving himself out of teh water and sitting on the dry floor turning his engine on and letting it dry the little bundle off in his arms as he checked her over, constantly soothing her sobbing as she held tightly to him, to help he pulled a thermal blanket out.

Ravage and Buzzsaw stayed in the shadows, watching as the silver mech they knew as Jazz softly cradled the little Sparkling in his arms, covering her shivering form in a thermal blanket as he dried her off.

They had placed her down on what they had hoped was a stable area so they could scout ahead before continuing, but upon hearing her terrified and panicked calls for help the two had raced after her, only to find Autobot saboteur had already pulled the tiny child to safety.

"What's your name little 'ne?" he asked as a small thin cable clicked into place with the little sparkling's helm and a small screen opened up on Jazz's visor, "by Primus... you really are a little one..." he said.

_Carrier: Offline_

_Sire: Unknown_

_Coding: ...unknown coding..._

_Age: Two Solar Cycles_

_Name: Luna_

"Luna." Jazz said as the little sparkling clung to him, "Ok Luna, looks like you and I are gonna be going to Iacon." He stated watching Luna pat his Autobot emblem.

"Prime's gonna love me," He sighed gently shifting the tiny bundle as he began to leave the area.

Ravage sent a quick message to Soundwave before she and her sibling also left.

* * *

To say the least, Ratchet's face was utterly priceless when he'd seen the tiny recharging bundle in Jazz's arms when the saboteur walked into his Medbay, humming an old lullaby.

When Luna had woken up, Ratchet had been about to shout at Jazz but the soft, curious bleep from the little bundle made the medic stop and watch in amassment as the little hands reached out and touched his face plating, cooing at him.

Currently Luna was content to sit and watch the funny beams of light pass over head and listen to the odd beeps and hum of the medical scanner that Ratchet was using.

"You found her?" Ratchet asked as Jazz watched the little sparkling.

"Fished her out of a storm drain, poor kid was calling out like a bunch of Cons who'd found an Energon mine." The silver mech said smiling as the little sparkling tried to catch the bright lights around her, clicking and chirping in delight. "I couldn't just leave her out there alone... she'd never survive."

"And her Parent units?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz shook his helm. "Carrier offline... she doesn't know her Sire..." he said sadly as Luna beeped at him and reached up to him.

Ratchet chuckled and watched Jazz lift the little one with a sire's care and wrap her once again in the warmth of a thermal blanket. "Looks like she's formed a bond with you." the medic said and Jazz shuddered. "Jazz?"

"Ratchet... when I pulled her out of the storm drain she was reaching out for a parental link... she was desperate to get a response... it was like... like she was scared of being rejected... the moment I opened up to try and find out what was scaring her I got a wave of terror, pain and distress..." the Saboteur said looking down at the little bundle that rested in his arms. "She was so weak when she latched on to me she literally drained four of my lesser systems straight off the bat... whatever happened to her it's scared her permanently... and I can't shake the feeling that she's gonna have a real phobia of water."

"Jazz, she's only a new spark... if she survived this long without a link I'm sure she'll be fine. Every spark has fears and phobias." Ratchet said. "And besides, she has you now that is reason enough to be thankful to Primus."

"Yea... I just hope the other Bots here learn fast, Sparklings aren't known to enjoy loud noises." Jazz sighed softly as Luna clicked and chirped at him.

"Oh I'm sure they'll learn quickly." Ratchet chuckled.

"Ratchet, have you seen Jazz?"

Luna blinked and looked around for the newcomer only to find a dark shadow fell over her and instinctively she clung to Jazz, whirling and bleeping softly.

"Jazz?"

"He, he, he... Hi Optimus, hi Ironhide..." Jazz said.

"Do I want to know where you acquired a Sparkling?" the large red mech asked as Luna looked at them, though she didn't feel threatened by these two newcomers, they had nice optics but they looked at her funny.

"A Sparkling?" another new voice asked and Luna saw a mech appear behind the large red and blue mech, looking up at her with curiosity. "Wow, she's so small."

Luna beeped at the smaller mech and looked at Jazz, clicking at him.

"Cliff, Optimus, Ironhide, meet Luna." Jazz said, "I pulled her out of a storm drain." He added before anyone could demand answers.

"You what?" Ironhide asked in shock.

Jazz began to detail his patrol and how he'd found and saved Luna, all the while Luna was wiggling in his grip and chewing her blanket, Cliff Jumper seemed to get the idea and pulled out a small glowing blue cube, handing it to Jazz who deftly took it and gently pressed it to Luna's lips.

Needless to say he never stopped his report to Optimus.

Ironhide wasn't sure whether to laugh or look shocked at how skilled Jazz seemed to be with the little one in his arms as she eagerly enjoyed the sweet flavoured fuel she had been offered. "How are you so good with sparklings?" He asked.

Jazz just smiled. "Natural." He said. Luna sneezed and blinked bleeping as she spilled a little Energon. "Oh dear," Jazz said. "Looks like a little lady need a clean."

Luna beeped and clicked at him.

"How are you gonna deal with her phobia of water Jazz?" Ratchet asked and Jazz smiled.

"That is easy." Jazz said sitting Luna down on one of the medical tables. "Cliff keep her entertained for me would ya? I just need to get a small bowl and a cloth."

"Got it," Cliff jumper said and gently tugged the thermal blanket a little, "Hey Luna. Watch this." he said and the sparkling watched and clicked in wonder and surprise as Cliffjumper disappeared.

"Over here." Cliffjumper's voice said as Luna looked around for the red mini bot, only to find him stood on the other side of the berth she clicked and clapped her tiny hands.

Jazz came back to find Luna trying to climb up an invisible arm. "That Cloak of yours works wonders for magic tricks." He chuckled and set the bowl down near to Luna, dipping the cloth into the warm liquid out of her sight and then, swiftly whipping the icky Energon from her frame making her whirl and chirp at him.

"Why isn't she panicking?" Ironhide asked.

"She can't see the water in the bowl and she trusts Jazz." Ratchet explained. "As she gets older she might be able to stand a shower or bath alone, but for now while she's so small, she'll have to share a bath or shower with Jazz or have a sponge bath." He added watching Luna try to wiggle away from Jazz who with the help of Cliffjumper's unseen hands, gave Luna a good and much needed cleaning.

"So she'll stay with Jazz?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. We can't risk separating them while she's still so young, especially after the trauma she faced." The medic said.

Optimus nodded. "Very well, Jazz you are aware you can't be on active duty full time now." He said and Jazz nodded.

"Desk duty's not so bad, besides I know Prowl and Jetfire would love to have a little ray of sun shine around, I plan on make sure she's raised right even if some mechs can't see past optic colour." The Saboteur said.

"Alright then." Optimus said. "I will inform Zeta Prime of this new situation."

* * *

Jazz lay on his berth later that night, resting up on his elbow while he watched the tiny Sparkling sleep, tightly curled up in a ball wrapped in a blanket and snuggled close to his beating spark.

Zeta Prime had been delighted to hear of Luna, even come down to the Saboteur's office were the other special Ops mech were gathered and greeted the tiny child himself.

With all the excitement, Jazz was honestly amazed the tiny sparkling's systems hadn't been craving a second cube of Energon before bed.

"So... she's gonna stay with us?" Cliffjumper asked as he looked down from the top bunk of their shared room, true it was temporary, but neither minded, since both had an uncanny way of keeping their room tidy and clean.

"Yep." Jazz said as Luna shifted slightly in her sleep.

Cliff Jumper smiled. "Let's hope she enjoyed early starts." He said before stretching and settling to sleep. "Night Jazz."

"Night Cliff." Jazz said, softly placing a hand over the tiny Sparkling's back as she slept. "Night Luna." He added softly.

* * *

Prowl wasn't sure whether to smile, blink, faint, lock up, have a fit about the fact Jazz was caring for a child or laugh in sheer joy.

Little optics looked up at him and then the little sparkling reached up to him, cooing at him in wonderment.

"Jazz, whom may I ask is this little one?" the enforcement officer heard Jetfire ask as Luna was handed to him.

"This, Jetfire, is Luna and she is my charge. You two don't mind if she's in here while we work, do ya'?" Jazz asked while setting himself up at a desk after finishing setting up a play pen for Luna, it was makeshift, but it had everything, barricades to stop her getting to far away if she moved, toys of all shapes and colours to play with and even soft blankets to make sure she was safe if she had a whee tumble.

Luna clicked and whirled in delight at all the things before her, instantly trying to figure out what they all did and nuzzling the soft things around her.

"Not at all," Prowl said.

And so it was for a long few hours, Luna was content to play games on her own while Jazz, Jetfire and Prowl worked, now and then a new bot would come in and Luna would click and whirl at them as they smiled down at her, some of the young warriors even found time to come back later and play games like peek a boo with her.

Optimus Prime came in and to his amusement found Bumblebee sat with Luna, feeding her while Jazz, Jetfire and Prowl spoke in hushed tones with Ratchet.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"We think... We know who Luna's real Sire is." Ratchet sighed.

"Who?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Shockwave."

Jazz's tone was icy cold and thankfully, Luna couldn't hear the amount of hatred in his voice.

"It does explain a lot... and while it means for now she is safe... as she gets older and stronger," Prowl said but couldn't find it in himself to continue.

Jazz shook his head. "I won't let him hurt her. He was spark less enough to throw her out and I won't see her hurt by him again." That said, Jazz picked up Luna and her toys, blankets and half finished cube and left.

* * *

Slowly, Luna began to develop, she learned to talk, crawl and eventually walk all the while she was always close to Jazz and the other high ranked officers, but she was never underfoot, she stayed near the corner of the rooms and sat quietly during meetings when Jazz couldn't find her a playmate, she took a lot of interest in many things, but the first thing to become very clear was that Luna liked things that grew and things that could be changed. Preceptor had accidently began this fascination when he'd shown Luna a very small Crystal that originated from Cybertron's lower levels and over the following days the single bloom had grown into a large living Crystal.

She'd begged Jazz to let her keep the beautiful crystal plant when Preceptor was finished studying it and Jazz, ever unable to say no to the little femme agreed, as long as Luna promised she would care for it.

And care she did, even researching the Crystals natural environment and making a small side room Jazz had said she could use into a miniature Crystal garden, much to the joy of Mirage and Sunstreaker.

It became one of Luna's three projects.

The second was her stealth, even as a sparkling, Luna had a natural skill for moving without a sound, though no one knew whom it came from, she had managed to sneak up on Cliff Jumper several times and even made Ironhide jump out of his plating, her project was to somehow, someway, sneak up on all the special ops mech.

Jazz couldn't turn down a challenge nor could he have been prouder and ever member of the Ops had agreed on a simple deal, if Luna promised she wouldn't go into the front lines of the war, Jazz and the others would teach her how to use their tools of the trade and she could train to be a saboteur.

Luna's final project however was as special to Luna as it was a dream come true to the whole Autobot Army.

Luna was attempting, with Preceptor and Jetfire's help, to create a counter Energon to the terrible Dark Energon that was infecting every system of Cybertron. She wanted so badly to do this that she'd practically begged the older Autobots to teach her everything about the horrid substance and its effects and about normal Energon.

It had been strange, seeing such a young mind come up with theories and formulas that could work if the right time and effort was spent of them.

It had been many solar cycles and Luna had grown from a tiny bundle of silver plating into a young, beautiful femme with black and purple colour and an almost angelic silvery face, thankfully it seemed to had taken more of her carrier's coding rather than her unloving sire's, her arms and legs were rounded and shaped for stealth and silence, rather than speed and strength, true this meant she would be slower than the others in the Ops teams, but it also meant she was likely going to be the safest choice if the mission called for silence not speed.

Her fingers had become sharp talons, with deadly sharp edges that could retract to leave a blunt but still deadly claw like appearance to her hands.

She also showed great skills with blades and rifles, thought strangely she preferred the larger thermal Rocket launchers she saw Warpath and Ironhide use and when asked, she stated that sometimes big, heavy and bulky was better to get rid of large groups than a small light weight rifles.

Jazz had to agree with her on that one.

Currently, Jazz was waiting Ratchet very carefully and skilfully place new armour and plating on to Luna's small form while Luna herself laid very still, a stasis mask over her face to insure she didn't suddenly jolt awake.

This was Luna's Secondary Protoform upgrade; she was no longer a toddler, but a pre-teen.

Most of the special Ops mech had made the joke that she would now be even harder to keep an eye on since not only was she keeping her old colours of deep purple and black, she was also going to start her training.

As Ratchet finished his work and smiled removing the mask before opening the doors to let Jazz inside, "She'll wake up in a few clicks," he said cleaning up.

"Good," Jazz smiled watching as Luna's fingers twitched a little as she began to wake up, "Hey there sweetspark, how you feeling?"

"I feel funny..." Luna said.

"Yea, stasis masks do that." He smiled helping her slowly sit up while she regained her bearings and focus.

"Whoa... I'm gonna have to get use to being taller." She said and he chuckled helping her stand on her own two feet, noting that like Mirage and Sunstreaker, she had pointed peds, not the standard flat ones Bumblebee had, though they had the same function, the pointed peds was more stealth based as they were thinner and left less notable marks. "So how do I look?"

Jazz smiled, the same childish note was in her voice, but Luna stood up to his elbow and not his knees, the baby cute face was now that of a young beauty, her optics were slightly more pointed and lined with a black shadow line, her lips painted just that slight shade of purple, her waist was narrow and her hips and breast were natural curved, not fashioned to stand out.

"Perfect." He answered.

The alarms started to scream and Jazz pulled Luna close to him as the room rattled and groaned. "What's happening?!" he demanded into the comms.

"Decepticons!" First Aid yelled.

"Scrap." Jazz hissed, "Luna." He said as he saw figures moving through the smoke and ripped a ducks off the wall, climbing into it Luna followed him closely on her servos and knees.

Right before something big smashed into the wall and dented the vent around her, trapping her body.

"Jazz." She hissed.

"Shhh, stay still," He said softly, trying to push the vent walls off her enough that she could wiggle free, "Come on, babe..."

"I'm trying..." Luna said using her claws to try and drag her way forwards.

"In the vent!" a voice snapped before Jazz was snatched from behind by the peds and dragged away from her, the force of the movement jarring the vent section lose and sending Luna, still trapped in the vent into the floor, hidden by the rubble.

She could still see Jazz, struggling to fight off three huge Mech with hammers and shields before one of them got lucky and whacked Jazz to the floor. "Take him to Kaon. He should make quite a nice addition to Megatron's collection." One said as they dragged Jazz away.

Seconds later, Mirage, Blaster and Ironhide raced in. "Jazz? Jazz?! Where are ya!?"

"Mirage! Hide!" Luna called out. "Blaster!"

"Luna?! Oh Spark, First Aid! Get in here! Luna's down!" the weapons specialist yelled as Mirage and Blaster started tossing rubble and broken vent off Luna while Hide ripping the crushes section off her. "You ok kid?"

"They took Jazz... they said... they were taking him to Kaon." Luna sobbed as Mirage held her steady. "You gotta save him."

"Easy kid... easy." Ironhide tried to sooth, but he had no idea what to say or do to comfort her, so instead he simply held her while First Aid checked her over. "Go with Aid and get to the safe zone, I'll contact you as soon as I know what's happening."

"But..."

"No Buts sweetspark." Mirage stated gentle but firm. "You and I are going to the safe zone, once there we'll help the medics, just like Jazz would want you to do." he added.

Luna seemed ready to argue but slowly nodded. "Alright."

"Good lass." Hide said.

Cliffjumper woke to the sound of soft whimpering in his room and instantly sat up. "Luna?" he asked.

"Cliff..." the tiny voice called back. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up..." She sniffled gasping loudly and hiding as a loud rumble filled the air.

* * *

Cliffjumper sighed softly, Luna had just upgraded to her secondary form and still she hadn't gotten over the terrible fear she had of storms. He couldn't blame her, he'd heard Jazz explain many times how he'd found her, half drowned and dying in a storm drain during a terrible storm and how Ratchet had said she would likely never truely overcome her fear of storms, or her phobia of water.

True she could shower and bath like the rest of the Autobots but she was always wary of the water level and she hated coolent rain, even though it was harmless.

It didn't help that Zeta Prime was now dead or that Jazz had been captured in the latest attack, nor was it any comfort that she'd been trapped in an air vent and seen the cons drag Jazz away commenting that the saboteur was going to Kaon and never coming back.

He sighed again and climbed down from his bunk and moved to sit on the end of Luna's separate bunk, gently putting a servo on her back as she sat curled up and holding her servos over her audios.

"Hey, Sweetspark, it's ok... Jazz will get out of that terrible place, you know he will and when he gets here you can tell him all about how your garden's grown." He said trying to take Luna's mind off the terrible storm outside.

"I don't like it..." Luna said as another loud rumble and cackle shattered the air, unable to stop herself she turned and clung to Cliffjumper and tears raced down her face. "What if he never gets out? What if they torture him...?"

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok." Cliff said softly, gently rubbing the young child's back as he began to rock her. "There, there now... it's alright..." he added as he set his systems going, letting Luna listen to his internal systems thrum and hum softly as he'd seen Jazz let her do so many times when she was afraid.

Slowly, Luna began to calm down, the trembling faded away and soon enough, the sound of a sleeping youngling filled Cliff's audios.

Smiling he settled down beside Luna and tucked her into the berth, softly rubbing her helm as she slept.

When the door to the room opened he looked up instantly and then relaxed as a familiar face gave him a knowing and thankful smirk. "She's missed you." he said as Jazz put his weapons away.

Luna stirred and the second she saw Jazz she was up and out of the berth so fast Cliffjumper nearly fell off the berth himself, smiling as he watched Luna tightly hug her guardian as he embraced her, mumbling softly into her audio as he held her.

"I was so scared."

"Shhhh, shhh, it's ok babe," he assured. "I'm alright and nothing is gonna ever take me away from you."

The saboteur nodded to Cliffjumper and effortlessly the two changed places, Cliffjumper climbed back onto his bunk and watched as Jazz softly pressed a kiss to Luna's forehelm before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Luna was sat at a console, rapidly typing at the keys as she worked once again on her studies and research into Energon, Ratchet stood a few feet away cleaning his medical tools.

She didn't notice the loud, heavy dragging sound until Ratchet's panicked gasp.

Stood in the door way were a group of five large mechs she'd never personally meet but knew of through reputation as The Lightning Strike Coalition Force, lead by Grimlock and by the look of it, one of his team was badly hurt.

"What the frag happened?!" Ratchet demanded as the five mech staggered in.

"We were ambushed outside the borders of Iacon." Slag said as he and Swoop placed Sludge down on the cleared berth. "Combaticons got him good."

"Hold him steady, this is gonna hurt him. Snarl bring that light over here I can't see anything in this dim space," Ratchet said as he instantly began working on the terrible damages. "Luna, give me a hand!" he called out only to find Luna was already at his side. "Clamp your servos around this fuel line where my servos are as tight as you can, the more Energon he loses the less chance he has!" Ratchet said as alarms started to scream.

_~"Decepticon Attack! Decepticon Attack!"~_ Prowl screamed over the comms.

"Luna!?" Jazz called as he skidded to a stop in the door way.

"Busy." Luna said as she tightly held the fuel line Ratchet had requested her to.

"Stay in the base." Jazz yelled as he raced off.

"Damn it, Snarl, Grimlock I need Energon from both of you." Ratchet said as Luna felt the fuel line jerk and twist in her hands. "Hold him still." He added to Swoop and Slag.

Ratchet worked as fast as his servos would allow, Luna listening and obey as best she could with Sludge constantly struggling to move despite how tightly Swoop and Slag restrained him.

Eventually they managed to patch up the leaking fuel line and Ratchet was able to start removing the shrapnel while Luna was able to clean her hands and use her smaller fingers to pull other shards out of Swoop's wings while Snarl and Slag patched up Grimlock's back.

"Damn it... I can't get this shard out..." Ratchet growled as he tried and failed to remove the small deeply wedged shard of metal inside Sludge's chest, near his spark. The base continued to shake and rumble making his hands unsteady.

"Maybe I could?" Luna asked while rubbing her servos clean as Swoop tested his wings and nodded.

"Get over here." Ratchet said. "See the tip?" he asked as Luna looked at the indicated shard, having to stand on a stool to see properly.

Grimlock was slightly unsure of the idea but he said nothing as Luna extended her talons and carefully reached in to the open chest before her, keeping her claws as far away from the spark casing as she could, the movement of the base made it difficult for Ratchet, but Luna's smaller servos seemed to be better suited to the job.

"Almost..." she said as the base shuddered.

There was a slight click and Luna pulled her servo back the small shard trapped between her talons, she looked shocked it had been so deeply shoved into the plating. "What did they hit you guys with? A shrapnel bomb?" she asked putting the shard into the tin with the rest.

"A wall fell on him." Swoop said.

Luna winced.

The whole room began to shake violently again and Luna lost her footing falling back off her stool until someone caught her and shielded her from the sudden swell of heat that raced through the room and alarms started to scream out.

"Blast it all Prowl what's happening?!" Ratchet snarled into the comms as Luna trembled.

_~"The cons are in the base!"~_ Prowl yelled back as shots were heard. _~"Get your afts into the Safe room Ratchet! You're easy game if the Cons see you!"~_

"Luna help me move the berth!" Ratchet yelled as Preceptor and Wheeljack raced in to the room, several Autobot soldiers following as they shot down the hall.

"Cover them!" Grimlock said as his team mates began to move, Snarl and Slag standing behind Ratchet and Luna while Swoop and Grimlock covered Sludge's berth as the none warriors moved the heavy mech into the safe room, a room that could only be opened from the inside once Ratchet entered the coding.

Luna pulled as hard as she could with Wheeljack while Preceptor and Ratchet pushed the berth into the room, Jazz was nearby, she didn't know how she knew, she just did and that was enough to make her feel a little safer.

"Look out!" a Autobot screamed as a purple blast show forwards and caught Swoop's wing throwing the flier into the berth and forcing it forwards as Luna, Wheeljack, Preceptor and Ratchet fell to the ground.

"Ratchet!" Grimlock called out as the other members of his team gathered in a protective huddle around them.

"Get in here Grimlock!" Ratchet snarled. "You can't fight them all," He added as the huge mech stepped back, using his shield to keep the shots away from the smaller Autobots until the door finally shut.

"Swoop, are you alright?!" Snarl asked as the flier whined and gasped in pain of his wing.

"I need light." Ratchet said and Luna pulled out a light box she'd had in her subspace.

Swoop's wing was terribly burned and leaking Energon, "Hold that light higher Luna. Preceptor, Wheeljack help me." Ratchet ordered as Luna nodded holding the light cube as high as she could while they worked.

"Oh my helm... Hey why is it so dim in here?" Sludge asked slowly getting back to his peds.

"Take it easy Sludge." Snarl said helping his team mate up, "Swoop's hurt and the medic to concentrate."

"Got it," Sludge said.

Grimlock again was silent as he watched Luna moved to give Ratchet better light, the distant sounds of the base outside their small safe room a constant reminder of how dangerous this place was for young ones.

This was no time for a child to be growing up in.

Eventually the fighting stopped and the Autobots were able to send the Decepticons packing as Ratchet opened the safe room and helped a still unstable Swoop out of the room while Jazz instantly grabbed Luna in a tight embrace.

"Thank Primus... I was scared you'd been hurt."

"I'm sorry I made you worry Jazz... I didn't mean to make you scared."

"Oh Luna baby, you don't have to apologize to me, you ain't in control of those whack job Cons." He said gently ruffling her helm. "Come on now, we better let Ratchet and his medics do their work while we go help Prowl with other things."

"Ok Jazz." Luna said.

Optimus Prime entered the medical bay with Jetfire and Warpath, the former wincing as he held a badly crushed arm to his side and the latter hobbling as Grimlock nodded to Optimus.

"Grimlock. Is your team alright?" Optimus asked.

"My team is fine. Sludge and Swoop were the only casualties, Ratchet is a good medic." Grimlock said then looked to the door. "Who was the youngling?"

"Luna. She is Jazz's charge and adopted sparkling. I'll give you a full detailed history for her later, right now I need you and your team to help Ironhide and Warpath set up a defence grid on the ground." Optimus stated.

"Swoop isn't going anywhere until his wings are properly fixed." Ratchet called out. "The blast that caught his wing fried almost half of his flight sensory network and his joints are jammed. Until that's fixed, he's grounded."

"Awww Scrap." Swoop winced. "You mean I can't even glide?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The medic said.

* * *

Luna and Jazz ended up helping with a supply inventory and Ammo count, the numbers weren't good.

"We need to move closer to Iacon..." Prowl said to Prime as the officers gathered in Primes office, Luna was sat quietly at a small console rapidly typing as her mind focused only on her Pure Energon project while Jazz stood around the desk with the other officers.

Ironhide, Warpath, Ratchet, Prowl, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Skydive, Silverbolt and even the Wreckers leaders, Springer, old Kup were gathered around.

"But Iacon's defences are too low and weak to stand much of an attack, much less a full blown assault Prowl, you've seen the forces Megatron gathers with in cycles. We can't risk it." Kup said.

"Maybe if we move the smaller groups there first to fortify and increase the defences, little by little?" Jetfire suggested, "It'd take a few days but we could do it."

"What about the wounded? If another attack comes we're all done for." Ratchet said.

"And it will take a lot more Energon to move in groups then moving as one whole unit." Preceptor added.

Luna half listened to the talking, she knew that Energon was a problem and that to her, meant the sooner she got this project to work the sooner everything would get better for the Autobots.

"-Is there any way you can create such a thing?" Preceptor's voice asked dragging Luna from her typing.

"Eh?"

"You weren't listening?" Jetfire asked.

"I'm not an officer, I'm not allow to listen to your talks." She pointed out. "Create what?" she asked Preceptor as the older Mech stepped closer and showed her a data pad.

"This is what use to be known as S.N. Energon, highly explosive and highly unstable even when contained." Preceptor explained. "But it has other uses, one of which is the ability to create a large Energon spike... if we could distract the Decepticons with it we can move everyone out of this wreck of a base and to Iacon."

"But we don't have the supplies for such a concoction." Wheeljack said.

Luna looked over the formula and thought over the idea of making such a thing, she'd never handled some of this ingrediance before because they were so dangerous and she had no desire to lose a limb...

But if it helped...

"I can try..." She said only to find the officers had gone back to arguing and discussing ideas, she sighed and looked at the data pad and at her console, then she realized something and looked again, opening a comparison screen she began to rapidly type again and smiled brightly. "Ratchet! Preceptor! Look at this!" she called out making both mech jump in surprise and then look over Luna's work.

"Well I'll be scrap," Ratchet said and ruffled Luna's helm. "You've out done yourself." He said.

"Out done herself Ratchet she's a genius!" Preceptor said laughing. "Do you know what this means?"

"What the heck are you all talking about?" Ironhide demanded.

"Luna's Pure Energon formula, it's finished." Preceptor said. "We can use it to not only manufacture Energon for ourselves, but also fuel the main defences for Iacon." He explained in joy.

Jazz smiled. "So Luna's just saved us a ton of trouble." He praised as Luna ducked her head not use to being the centre of attention for her work. "Remind me to arrange a celebration when this is all over for this." he said.

* * *

_~"So Luna's just saved us a ton of trouble. Remind me to arrange a celebration when this is over for this."~_ Soundwave played back.

"Who's Luna?" Frenzy asked scratching his helm. "I don't remember any Autobots with that name in the files or the data banks." He added looking at Rumble who also looked stumped.

"You ain't the only ones." Vortex said typing rapidly as Soundwave transformed and released Laserbeak. "There is no record of her in any of the Autobot's data bases... she isn't even listed as a soldier."

"Then what is she? A tech bot?" Swindle asked.

"Luna status; Youngling. Not yet of age to be trained in Warfare or weapons use, by Cybetronian laws of both Autobot and Decepticon." Soundwave explained. "She is unlisted by order of both Yourself and Zeta Prime until she has chosen her profession."

"You know of her?" Onslaught asked.

"Encounters reported from Buzzsaw and Ravage, sighting of Youngling since sparkling age." Soundwave informed. "I have been monitoring her development. In case she becomes of use or threat to our plans."

"A Youngling?" Brawl sneered.

"Autobot Scout Bumblebee, continued interference in many of our plans, he is not yet fully mature." Soundwave pointed out as he brought up a small profile he had been adding to the files, as of yet it was incomplete as all he had listed was Luna's name, her age and the name of her guardian, no profile, not even a picture.

"Jazz is Guardian to a Sparkling?" Brawl asked sniggering. "Damn no wonder he's been off his game lately, she's got him up all night."

Megatron was silent as he read the small information gathered on this youngling, then he looked at his communication officer and old friend, Soundwave never kept anything from him unless it involved something he knew Megatron would dislike.

A Lot.

"Soundwave?"

The third in command seemed unwilling to speak while in the presence of others and so only shock his helm.

"Leave us." The silver tyrant ordered and instantly Onslaught shooed his men out of the room and shut the door.

"Who is she Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"She is an abandoned sparkling, Buzzsaw and Ravage retrieved her during a storm, but subsequent to the heavy rains, lost her near Iacon. She has since been raised and cared for by Jazz." Soundwave explained. "She was Shockwave's."

"And he never mentioned her?" Megatron asked in anger.

"He rejected her." Soundwave said. "She would have died if not for Buzzsaw and Ravage's attempt to bring her to me." He explained as his cassettes returned to his chest compartment. "I planned to inform you full of this after Luna had become of age."

"You were going to speak with her?" Megatron asked as the profile was closed down.

"Negative." Was all Soundwave said before turning to leave the room.

Megatron watched him go and turned towards the high window of his office, looking towards Iacon. One of his most loyal had broken one of the few Laws Megatron agreed with... and he didn't agree with many laws.

He would have to deal with such a matter.

Personally.

* * *

"Luna, we have a visitor." Preceptor said sounding rather amused.

"A visitor?" Luna asked looking up from her work to find Sludge stood by the door, he wasn't small enough to get into the lab without breaking something. "Oh..."

"I came to say thanks... if you hadn't pulled that shard out of my chest... I might not have onlined again," the larger mech said then looked at Preceptor, "I also came to see if you needed any heavy lifting done? Prime said you needed help with moving some equipment." He added.

Luna smiled as she noticed Sludge's slight uncertainty, likely he'd never had anyone but Ratchet to thank for his life so having someone else to thank was a little new to him.

Not that she minded she'd have done the same for anyone that needed help.

She hardly noticed how fast time was flying even as Jazz led her to the transport to their new home in Iacon, all her attention and focus was on her work. She also didn't notice that she now had five new protectors, in the form of Grimlock and his team.

She also didn't realize that the fact she took time to listen and talk to them rather than at and about them had earned her a place on Grimlock's very short list of Autobots who could be trusted.

All Luna focused on was her work, she began to spend countless hours working alone, even though she knew others were there to help her, she worked alone, not so much she refused to share the work load, she just didn't ask for aid in the formulas or equations.

It was something Jazz found himself unsure of and something Grimlock recognized.

"She's not your true child, is she Jazz?" Grimlock asked quietly.

"I found her in a storm drain when she was barley two Vons old... Her carrier gone and a sire that rejected her..." The Saboteur explained. "I don't care if she's mine or not, I raised her and I love her. Shockwave will never take her away from me." He added as they watched Luna type rapidly.

"She isn't going to become Shockwave." Grimlock said after a time. "She is too different from him."

"Different?" Jazz asked.

"She shows my team and I respect, she is willing to spend her days in a lab working to save others, Shockwave would sooner save his own plating and respects only those who can command him." Grimlock said. "Luna is not Shockwave."

Jazz nodded in understanding as some of his fears were laid to rest. While he and Grimlock didn't always understand each other, they could and had worked together in the past to complete missions that otherwise would have failed.

They had some respect towards each other, even if it didn't always show through.

* * *

Shockwave was furious.

Megatron knew somehow of his sparkling and the rejection he'd shown it and now he was stuck dealing with not only several idiots in his tower to keep his research into the Insecticons going, but also sorting out the Energon refining he had Promised Megatron before all Pitt broke loose and his lord used him as a punching bag.

In his anger he hadn't thought the take notice of the three shadows that now followed him everywhere as they watched his every move.

Kickback, Hardshell and Sharpshot watched in boredom as Shockwave worked rapidly on his console, ignoring everything he was meant to be working on, like the many prisoners they had brought him and more focused on a new project Megatron had given him.

A way to rid the Autobot ranks of Grimlock and his team mates as more than once the five Autobots had ruined Megatron's Plans and a number of Shockwave's to boot, much to their amusement as they discovered that the reason was because a child, not much older than 12 stellar cycles was responsible for many a Autobot Victory.

And that was indirectly.

"Seems the child is more like him then he cares to admit." Hardshell stated inspecting the wall.

"I'm board." Sharpshot said.

"Go scare the idiots in the refinery." Kickback said, "Maybe they'll be a decent challenge." He added half heartedly as he watched the younger Insecticons rummage around for food.

They had nothing to do and a board Insecticon was never a good thing.

Shockwave suddenly seemed to get an idea and turned to them.

He knew a way to rid himself of two problems.

He could use the Insecticons to make it all the easier.

* * *

"You what?" Jazz asked Swoop over the radio.

/"I said we found a huge spike in Crystal energy, as in a whole deposit!"\ the flier stated. /"You gotta send someone out here and take a look! It could be one of the last deposits there is!"\ he added.

"We could send in Blaster, Wheeljack and Sunstreaker, they have the speed and strength to keep any Cons at bay." Ratchet said as Optimus pondered the idea.

"Could I go with them?"

All optics turned to Luan as she stood holding a data pad and looking rather hopeful.

Jazz looked at the screen and location, it wasn't close to the Deceptions or them... it was almost halfway between them and she wouldn't be alone, she'd be with mech he trusted and she'd have one of Grimlock's team there to help keep her safe.

It was a basic mission, go, see what was to be seen, take a few samples and make a few notes then leave.

"Alright..." Jazz said. "But you gotta promise me you'll stay safe, if the boys tell you to run you run. Understand?" he asked and Luna nodded. "Good girl."

"Don't worry Jazz-man." Blaster said ruffling Luna's helm. "She'll be safer than a turbo-fox in a den with us." He assured knowing every mech in the room would sooner die then see a child hurt by war.

Luna smiled and after getting a few blank Data pads from her room and promising Jazz she'd Comm in every cycle on the cycle, she met up with Wheeljack, Sunstreaker and Blaster outside the Iacon walls.

"Ready?" Wheeljack asked and she nodded.

"Then let's go." Sunstreaker said as he transformed and races off, Blaster chuckled and transformed to his alt form, landing inside Luna's waiting alt form, a low slung four wheeler like Jazz with a design built for speed and stealth.

Wheeljack smiled down at Luna before they raced after Sunstreaker.

The drive to the deposit was uneventful thankfully; Wheeljack and Sunstreaker were both very aware that Luna was in no way old enough to be in the middle of a fire fight and now they were sat waiting for the signal from Swoop that it was safe.

They got a signal and slowly they moved closer to the deposit.

No one saw the many waiting shadows that watched them as they inspected and noted the samples they were taking.

Swoop smiled and landed with Luna and helped her reach a higher set of Crystals. "You think this stuff will help?" he asked.

"It should. Crystals are just one of the purest sources of Energon," Luna said.

"Really?"

"Yep." She nodded and then stretched. "I think we have enough."

"Agreed this place is making me jumpy," Sunstreaker said looking around the area above them.

"We must follow the girl, girl." A voice said as the Autobots moved off.

"So follow her, we will deal with the flier and report back to Shockwave," another said.

"Agreed, agreed." The first said as the Insecticons took off.

Sunstreaker scanners blared to life. "Company!" He called out, "Floor it!" He added as Luna and Wheeljack's scanners also picked up their unwanted followers.

"Swoop!" Luna called as the flier dived and looped to try and avoid nets and laser shots that were being fired at him.

"Keep going Luna! I'll be fine!" the flier yelled as they shot into a tunnel.

"Luna, take Blaster ahead of us and call for back up!" Sunstreaker said, as he and Wheeljack skidded to a stop and transformed unloading their weapons. "We'll hold 'em off!"

Luna obeyed and floored her acceleration gears to the max as she swung around the corners until the road was blocked and she slammed the brakes on, drifting around a sharp bend before light shone over her and the road stopped with a high drop. "Slag!"

"Language young femme," Blaster scolded lightly as Luna transformed and let him do the same once that was done, both Autobots looked around. "We just gotta get up higher." He said.

"Blaster it's a sheer drop," Luna said, "There's no way we could climb that." She added as the ground under them groaned. "What the-?"

"Jump!" Blaster yelled grabbing Luna's arm and pulling her off the ledge as it was eaten away by the Insecticons. "Hang on to me Luna!" he stated curling protectively around her as the floor came closer and closer.

"Luna!" Something big and powerful grabbed Blaster as he fell and braced their fall, making the ground shudder and quake under the heavy landing. "Are you both alright?"

"Sludge?!" Luna smiled in relief. "How did you find us so fast?" she asked as Blaster slipped something onto her arm.

"Swoop called us." Slag said as he opened fire on the Insecticons. "Head north! You'll find a path that leads right to the back gates of the ruins of Iacon!"

"What about Sunny and Wheeljack?" Luna asked.

"We'll get them. Get gone!" Sludge said putting them down.

"Not so fast, fast!" A voice snarled as a web like net erupted over head, trapping Luna and Sludge in it as the ground under them was eaten away and they fell into darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Jazz was a wreck with worry.

When Blaster had been carried into Iacon between an equally damaged Sunstreaker and Wheeljack and explained that Luan had been taken by Shockwave's Insecticons, he had begged Optimus to let him go search for her, however Prime had made the valid point that of the Insecticons had Grimlock's team they would likely keep Luna with Grimlock's team.

Now he was in the Sea of Rust with Cliff Jumper, in hopes of finding his beloved child and saving her from whatever terrors Shockwave had planned for her.

Already he'd seen and found traces of Grimlock's team and signs of where they had been held, but no signs of Luna or where she was.

"Oh for the love of all things, where are you Luna?!" Jazz demanded punching the side of the ship once they'd left the sea of rust.

"We'll find her Jazz." Cliffjumper said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's a smart kid and we both know that Blaster gave her a Cloak device like mine."

"Still Cliff, she's just a kid... she shouldn't be out in the field yet." Jazz said.

"We both knew the risk was she'd get into a battle before she was ready, at least she has some training in stealth and defence, she'll be fine." The red mech said, trying to convince himself of that statement.

Sideswipe sighed sadly as he listened over the comms, trying to find Luna's signal as he circled the area. Luna meant the world and more to Jazz and to lose her would destroy him. All the Special Ops members were angered and ready to move on Jazz's word to help find Luna, she may not have been theirs, but each loved her as a sister and would die before they let anyone hurt her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sideswipe said tapping his comms. "Guys! Luna's signal just popped up! She's safe!" he commed hoping the signal got through as he typed rapidly trying to boost his receiver's signal to get a better lock on Luna. "Jazz! Cliff! Luna's on-line!"

/"Sideswipe?!"\ Luna gasped over the comms. /"Sideswipe! Thank Primus, I thought I'd never get a signal out!"\

"Luna where the spark are you?" Sideswipe asked.

/"I have no idea, all I know is this place is crawling with Cons."\ Luna said sounding out of breath and frightened. /"Sludge and I got separated after Shockwave tried to drag me off; Sludge hit him and told me to run so I did... I... I didn't see what happened to him, I just kept running until I found... where ever I am now,"\ She explained.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down sweetspark. We'll come find you," Sideswipe assured, typing rapidly and smiling, "Ok, I know where you are now and I promise, I'll send help."

/"Sideswipe I keep hearing Shockwave... he keeps saying he's... he keeps saying he's going to kill Grimlock and his team... that Sludge is gone... I'm scared,"\ Luna said as the signal began to crackle, /"Sideswipe?"\

"It'll be ok Luna. I promise." Sideswipe said as the signal died. "Slag. Sideswipe to Optimus, come in Optimus!"

* * *

Luna shivered as she sat hidden in the shadows of some ruins, she knew she was near or in Kaon from the darker colours and the many Decepticons she'd seen, she just had no idea where in Kaon she was.

She just hoped she was nowhere near Shockwave and his horrible Labs, just the thought of those horrid places made her shudder.

Something moved and she froze, tightly clutching herself as she watched the shadows around her move and then still until at last she was sure they were gone and she relaxed somewhat.

Only to gasp as the floor gave out under her and she fell into shallow water. "Oh just lovely," she groaned pulling herself out of the cold coolent and up onto a dry ledge.

"So'd you hear?" A voice asked and Luna looked up at where a small hole was in the top of the tunnel. "That Autobot Grimlock trashed Shockwave's labs and now he wants the whole system flushed to try and flush out that brat the Insecticons let get away."

"You serious Breakdown?" Another voice asked. "Damn. Well can't say he didn't have it coming, Megatron was pretty mad when he found out Shockwave was the kid's Sire."

"Shut up Deadend and get the drains ready for a flushing. If the kid is there she had better be a good swimmer." Another voice said.

"Storm flush's ready, Motormaster." The second Deadend said.

"Strom flush?" Luna repeated in horror, a storm flush would flood the drains with coolent...

Without waiting to hear the roar of coolent get any closer, Luna raced off on peds to get away, all the while searching the walls and ceiling for ways out, she had to get higher than the coolent and she had to do it fast.

She spotted a ladder and a great nearby and raced over to it, hoping she could at least climb high enough to keep her head above the water however the flood of coolent was faster than she was and Luna felt herself slipping from the ladder and dragged away by the coolent current.

She hit several large things in the tunnel, unable to see where she was going or what was happening she panicked and tried to grab anything nd everything that passed her.

When she finally surfaced again she grabbed hold of a floating panel and coughed up coolent from her intake tanks before looking around, she had no idea where she was, only that she wasn't where she had been.

This place was covered in broken walls and strange web like stuff on the walls and ceiling. She pulled herself up onto the panel and curled up tightly shivering, she felt sore, cold and tired and she needed to rest, Sideswipe said they'd find her and Sideswipe never lied.

She just had to wait...

* * *

Swoop, Slag and Snarl watched from the main room as the tower was destroyed. "Grimlock did it!"

/"Grimlock!? Slag?! Swoop?! Snarl?! Can anyone hear me?! Primus damn it, ANSWER ME!"\ Jazz's voice roared over the comms.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Swoop asked.

/"Luna's still out there somewhere, Sideswipe's signal on her says she was right where you all are in Kaon!"\ Jazz explained as the sound of bots rushing and shouting filled the back ground. /"The teams we sent to find her couldn't get through to Kaon! And we don't have time to launch an attack!"\

"Wait you mean everyone who isn't on the Ark is gonna be trapped here?" Snarl asked.

/"You think I like that idea? Optimus is trying calling everyone back and since the space bridge is closing we can't wait to long! Primus damn it I can't leave knowing Luna's on her own! You gotta find her and get out of Kaon now! We're launching!"\ Jazz said. /"We can't wait but if Luna's with you at least I know she'll be safe!"\

/"We'll find her Jazz."\ Grimlock's voice came over the comms. /"Swoop, scout from the sky!"\

"You got it Boss!" Swoop said transforming and taking off.

/"Slag, Snarl search the banks... With all this damage areas will be flooded... Luna may be stranded on a patch of ground."\ Grimlock said.

"On it."

/"Thank you Grimlock... if ever you find away to get off Cybertron, the coordinates for where we are going should be in Shockwave's computers."\ Jazz said before the signal died.

Grimlock was silent then nodded. "Must find Luna."

And so they searched even as they watched the Decepticons take off after the Ark, the comms filling with calls and cheers of good luck from other stranded Autobots who hadn't been able to reach the Ark in time.

"Luna..."

/"Grimlock! I found her!"\ Swoop called flying over head as they reached a deep flooded area and in the middle, drifting aimlessly and unmoving on her tiny panel was Luna.

"Luna! Hang on!" Grimlock called as he waded out into the deep pool, his own huge size making the water seem shallow as he reached her make shift raft and touched her shoulder, recoiling at just how cold she was. "Luna...? Luna can you hear me? LUNA!?"

"G... Grim... Lock...?" Luna asked softly as her body tried to uncurl. "Grimlock...?"

"Shh, it's ok Luna. I've got you." the larger mech said lifting the freezing femme off the raft and carrying her back to the shore where he team were waiting, Slag instantly wrapped the freezing child in a thermal blanket. "Luna..."

"The Ark... is gone isn't it?" Luna asked.

Grimlock nodded. "But there is hope... we can find another way off this planet and to them..." he said.

"Promise?" Luna asked weakly as her optics fluttered.

"I promise," Grimlock said.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**So yea... this story is meant to slip in with Beneath the Mask. **

**Sorry if it is confusing but It will make sense, eventually.**

**So yea... R and R guys thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Omega

Chapter 2

* * *

He sighed as he watched the planet's surface darken, his own dark green and gray paint job fading with what little hope he had left. "Primus be kind to us... what are we to do?" he asked.

"We have to get off this planet Kup." Another mech said. this one larger and blue and white in colour. "Prime's Message said there was a way of Cybertron, we just have to find it."

"And the other surviving Autobots," Kup sighed. "Jazz's young one is out there somewhere, I'll be damned I see another youngling hurt because of the Decepticons." He added.

It had been a few hours since the Ark left, but still the last surviving bots were making their way to Iacon for safety with Ultra Magnus and the few other remaining warriors.

"Kup! Ultra Magnus, Sirs!" A soldier said. "We have an incoming call from Springer and his team."

"Patch them through," Magnus ordered as the main screen flickered and zapped into life.

/"Ultra Magnus, Grimlock and his team are here, but they're refusing to let our medics see to the child with them."\ Springer said.

The image behind Springer was clear. Grimlock was protectively holding a darkling coloured youngling while his team all in strange new forms stood around him, refusing to budge.

"Let them in Springer, Grimlock won't let anyone near a child so long as they aren't in a protected area." First Aid's voice said as he entered the room. "Grimlock, can you hear me?" He asked.

/"I can."\ The larger mech said.

"Good, bring Luna to the ground floor when you get here, medical bay is the first room on the left." He commanded and Grimlock nodded.

Moments later, Grimlock stepped into a bright room where First Aid and two medical drones were working rapidly on mechs from the field.

"Place Luna on the spare berth, Grimlock," the medical officer requested as he came over, "I know from your comm ahead she's been in cold coolent, so we need to give her a little heated Energon and make sure there's no icing over in her joints." He explained gently pressing a warm Energon cube to Luna's still lips and ever so gently coaxing the young femme back to awareness before he tipped the cube a tiny bit to let her sip the warmth inside it. "There we go..."

"Thanks... First Aid." Luna said once her systems began to reboot.

"Not at all." the young medic smiled. "Now, anywhere feel stiff?" He asked.

"No... Not that I can feel." She said slowly moving all her limbs and appendages, everything moved like it should and everything felt right.

"Good, for now I want you to stay wrapped in that blanket and finish that warm Energon, while I see to these four." First Aid said. "Swoop, you first." He added.

While his team were checked over, Grimlock refused to leave Luna's side, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Luna said. "I know somehow we'll get to where the others are... somehow... we just... need to find a way..." she stated.

Grimlock nodded.

Find a way...

He'd heard that a lot...

But somehow hearing it from Luna meant something...

* * *

Slowly, cycles passed and the Autobot and Decepticon forces left on Cybertron continued to fight, the Autobots lead by Ultra Magnus and Decepticons by the ruthless Brother to Megatron, Galvatron.

Luna remained mostly hidden away from Galvatron's forces as he would have no qualms about killing her, and so, even when the battles weren't facing Galvatron, she was kept locked in the base, listening to her friends and fellow Autobots being hurt and sometimes killed over the comms.

It became her drive. The reason that she'd spend hours and often days sat typing rapidly at a console, ignoring the looks she got from others and Ultra Magnus's attempts to give her something other than work to do.

"Why do this Luna?" Kup asked.

"Because unlike everyone else, I actually believe there is a way of this rock." Luna said, "Leaving me locked in the base doesn't mean I don't see the fact none of you are even bothering to search for the way off this planet Optimus mentioned." She added before Ultra Magnus could try and deny that.

"But how can you find what we haven't?" Kup asked.

"By doing what Jazz taught me to do, read between the lines, look for the hints and listen to the reports." She said continuing to type.

Kup sighed and shock his helm, shooing Ultra Magnus out. "Lass, as much as I hate to be the one to tell you this... there is no way off this rock... Optimus knows it, and deep down Jazz knew it too."

"LIAR!" Luna turned on Kup so fast he stumbled out of the younger bots room. "Jazz wouldn't lie to me! So keep your fragged up thoughts to yourself and leave me to work!" and with that Luna's door was shut, locked and then double locked.

* * *

Grimlock gently knocked on the door and when it didn't open he typed in the code to open it, ducking into the room with a soft smile as he saw Luna, rapidly typing on her keypad.

"I hear you yelled at Kup today." He said.

"He said there's no way off this rock." Luna said. "Jazz wouldn't lie to me. There is a way out of here and I'm going to find it."

Grimlock put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped typing. "No one is asking you to be the hero," he said.

"No one here has hope in seeing the end of this war anymore..." Luna said, "If we lose hope what's the point?"

Grimlock bowed his helm. "Are you sure that there is away off this planet?" He asked.

"I am." Luna said typing again and this time she showed Grimlock the screen. "These are Ratchet and Optimus's reports about a mech by the name of Omega Supreme. He's alt form is a rocket, big enough to carry all of us, all we need do is find him and reactivate him."

"How?" Grimlock asked.

"That's the part I'm working on." Luna said. "The Pure Energon we used for the Ark... I can modify it to work for us, but it's getting it around that's the problem... if the container isn't strong enough, the Energon will burn through it..."

Grimlock watched as Luna worked and then felt a small smile touch his face plates, Luna was keeping her hope alive by working towards something she believed in...

He silently sat behind her, watching over her as he'd promised Jazz he would do.

Eventually, Luna finished and Grimlock chuckled as she tiredly struggled to get out of her seat, softly he scooped her up and held her to his chest, near his spark, and within a matter of seconds, Luna was sleeping.

"Sweet dreams," Grimlock said softly.

* * *

When Luna woke up again, she found herself a little embarrass that Grimlock was holding her like a sparkling, but at the same time she felt safe and warm.

"He hasn't left your side all night." Luna looked up and smiled at Swoop. "He's got a thing for you."

"Remind me to thank him when he wakes up," she said and softly kissed Grimlock's cheek. "Did you get the message I sent out?"

"I did, that's why I'm here. Snarl and Slag say we can get to that place, but we'll need someone to verify it's the right place and the right mech." Swoop said.

Luna nodded and tried to wake Grimlock, which failed as he remained still as stone until Swoop poked his nasal ridge and made him rapidly come on line.

"I know you're not gonna like me for this... but could you get me into Iacon's Tower district?" Luna asked.

"Why?" Grimlock asked. "That place is a ruin and derelict place."

"I believe that is where they hid Omega Supreme's body after his repairs were done and his gave his Energon to help us fuel the Ark and stop the Dark Energon inside him spreading beyond control again." Luna said. "If we can reactivate him with Pure Energon, we can cure the corruption inside him and get off Cybertron."

"But how are you going to carry the Energon?" Grimlock asked.

"Leave that to me." Luna smiled. "So can you get me there?"

Grimlock thought about it, if he did this and everything worked out right they could be on their way to find Jazz, Optimus and the others... if it went wrong and they were attacked by the cons, Luna would be in danger...

"Please Grimlock..." Luna pleaded.

Grimlock sighed.

He was going to regret this...

* * *

The Tower district had seen better days.

But then again, so had most of Cybertron...

Luna sighed as Grimlock carried her on his back in his new dino-form as they passed through the area, using a small holo map she'd downloaded from the records and reports to try and find Omega Supreme.

At least... that was the plan...

So far they hadn't found anything but rubble and broken bodies...

"He has to be here somewhere... he has to be..." Luna said looking around and at the scanner in her hand, "it says he's right here..."

"Maybe he's under us?" Swoop offered, "This place is riddled with old disused tunnels, maybe they had to hide him underground?"

"I hate tunnels." Snarl sighed.

"We have to check Snarl." Slag stated, heaving a heavy looking grate up. "Down this way." He said jumping down and then carefully helping Luna down.

"Swoop, stay up here and circle the area, just in case." Grimlock said and Swoop nodded taking off while the others headed underground.

They went down a few more levels before Luna stopped and looked around, to find a collapsed area ahead of them. "Scarp... We have to get through this..."

Snarl and Slag charged at the collapse while Grimlock melted the roof to keep it up.

"That works," Luna said as they moved on slowly and carefully as the building groaned around them.

"Are we close?" Snarl asked as Luna checked the scanner and their location.

"Just a little further ahead, and we should be able to see him." Luna said as Grimlock moved a large slap aside for them.

"Oh wow..." Snarl gasped as he looked into the large open chamber and down at the bottom, slumped against the wall and covered in Dark Energon Crystals and metallic webbing was...

"Omega Supreme, Key to Vector Sigma and Autobot Hero." Luna said, "We have to get down to him."

"Hold tight." Grimlock said lifting Luna up before jumping down into the chamber, making a crater as he landed.

"Thanks Grimlock," Luna said before looking at the body before them, wincing at the painful injuries. "Poor guy..."

"Can we help him?" Slag asked.

"We can, I just have to get up to his spark chamber." Luna said as the Dinobots searched for a safe way up.

Only to be blasted back by the Dark Energon and left with a nasty tingle in their helms.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yea... wow that stuff's strong..." Slag said shaking his head.

Luna looked at the spikes and at the small scrap metal around the place, it could be bent and cover her hands, "Hmmm..."

"No way Luna, you aren't going to climb up there." Grimlock said.

"If I don't get to his spark chamber I can't reactivate him." Luna explained. "Please trust me Grimlock, I can do this."

Grimlock was about to refuse, but a sudden screech above them broke his train of thought. "Swoop?!"

"Insecticons!" Swoop cried as he flew into the room, allowing Slag and snarl to BBQ the swarm that was chasing him.

Luna was already climbing up the spikes of Dark Energon, with swift moves, struggling slightly now and then as she worked out her path as the Insecticons began to swarm into the chamber, attacking the Dinobots as they attempted to get at Luna through the Dark Energon spikes.

"Stop her, her!" a voice demanded as Luna found the latches on Omega's chest and began to pry and pull the spikes that covered them off.

"Hurry Luna!" Slag called up shooting down any of the bugs that dared to get too close to her.

"Almost get it." Luna hissed tossing the last spike away and opening the spark cover and smiled as she saw the small sparkle of light inside.

"Interfering brat!" Kickback snarled as he leaped at Luna, only to be shot down by a well aimed blast from above them all.

It gave Luna the time she needed.

* * *

Kup and Ultra Magnus looked up as a loud rumbling filled the air, shock and awe filling their optics as they watched none other than Omega Supreme float slowly down and land beside their base, Grimlock and his team stood in the gang way as the ship landed and slowly walked down.

"What happened?"

"Luna's Energon formula worked." Was all Grimlock said before the two older mech saw the limp form in Swoop's arms charred marks on her chest and horrid marks on her face and limbs.

"We need First Aid."

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Second chapter and Ohhhhh dear...**

**Jazz is going to be very, very angry...**


End file.
